Pokemon Chronicles: House MD
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: A series of drabbley moments featuring Pokemon in the House universe, mostly centred around House and his crippled Umbreon, Cabin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House, or Pokemon.

AN: Probably really random and stupid, but the I started playing my pokemon games again recently and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Basically, little drabbley things of what I think could happen if their were Pokemon in the House universe. Guess you could say it begins some time in season 2.

* * *

Dr. Gregory House was riding his new motorbike home after a long day at he hospital, when a creature, a Pokemon of some sort, stumbled out and collapsed onto the road in front of him.

"Stupid thing!" he yelled, screeching to a stop just in time to miss it. He grabbed his cane from the side of the bike and grudgingly hobbled over to investigate.

Upon seeing the unfortunate creature, House immediately became less pissed off. It was an Umbreon, the golden bands on it's pelt glowing slightly in the moonlight. It's right rear leg was ripped to shreds, mangled beyond repair, probably by some other viciously territorial Pokemon. Blood pooled in the road around it.

"Poor bastard.." House grumbled. He knew how it felt to lose a leg. Briefly abandoning his cane, he bent over as well as he could, gathering up the injured Pokemon in his arms.

"Bre!" it thrashed about, obviously frightened. "Umbreon!"

"Easy, I'm just trying to help!" said House. "I want to help you.."

"Umbre.." It continued it's struggle briefly, but soon stopped, too weak to keep fighting.

House zipped the Umbreon into his jacket, retrieved his cane, and got back on his bike, turning it around and heading for the Pokemon Center that adjoinedthe Hospital.

* * *

Wilson stared in disbelief at the dark-type sitting at House's feet.

"You're going to keep it?"

"Yup" said House.

Wilson's Vulpix, Rusty, attempted to greet the Umbreon, but a yellow-eyed glare sent it cowering behind it's Master's leg. Wilson still couldn't quite grasp what he was hearing.

"You are willingly taking responsibility for another living creature. You, the most selfish human being I know."

"That's right" House glanced at his new companion's bandaged leg. The Pokemon Centre had stitched it up as best they could, but it had suffered considerable nerve damage, leaving the Umbreon with a permanent limp. "He's a cripple, I'm a cripple. It's meant to be."

"But.."

"I'm naming him Cabin" House continued, ignoring his friend's protest. "Get it, Cabin, a cabin is a little.."

"I get it" Wilson sighed, deciding it would take too much energy to argue.

* * *

"Morning, everyone!" House announced his presence to his team as he entered the Diagnostics room. Cabin limped in behind him, though no-one noticed this yet.

"It's past Noon" Foreman frowned. His Noctowl gave a hoot of agreement from it's place on his shoulder.

"Details" said House dismissively.

"Details that could kill our.." Foreman paused as he spotted Cabin snatching a Pokeblock about to be eaten by Chase's Bulbasaur.

"Hey!" Chase frowned.

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur indignantly.

"Where'd that Umbreon come from?" Cameron asked, wrapping a protective arm around her few-week old young Happiny, recently hatched from an egg entrusted to her by one of the Pokemon Center's Chansey.

"Oh, Cabin? He's with me" said House.

"You have a Pokemon?" asked Cameron, confused.

"Since when?" said Chase, equally as puzzled.

"Since now. Any more questions? Or do you guys actually want to save a life today?"

With that, the Doctors turned their attention to the whiteboard.

"Happi!" Happiny jumped off Cameron's lap and waddled over to where Cabin happily munched his pilfered Pokeblock and hugged her new 'friend'.

"Bre!" Cabin swiped an annoyed paw at the hatchling.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur, who was rather fond of little Happiny, pulled her to safety with one vine whip while slapping Cabin with the other.

"Umbreon!" Cabin growled, attempting to take a battle stance despite it's crippled leg.

"Hey, don't make me send Chase back there!" House scolded.

"Saur.." said Bulbasaur apologetically.

"Umbre.." Cabin grumbled.

"Now, where were we?" House asked.

"Could be Lupus" said Foreman.

"It's never Lupus.."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own House, or Pokemon.

* * *

House walked into Cuddy's office rather bored. Cabin hobbled in behind him, having quickly developed a loyalty to the human who had saved his life.

Glimmer, Cuddy's Espeon that lay curled beside her desk, looked up in interest.

"Okay" House grumbled, "Why can't I save my Patient's life this time?"

"Because you could kill them in the process!" said Cuddy, before she spotted Cabin. "What is that?"

"An Umbreon, duh. His name is Cabin. "

Glimmer stood and took a few steps forward, curious.

"Espe?"

"Ooh look, a new lady friend" House smirked. "Say hi, Cabin."

The Pokemon shook his head, turning around and sitting with his back to Glimmer. He didn't like other Eevee-lutions, always competing with each other to see who was the best. This trait was slightly less prevalent in females, but it didn't matter to Cabin. He had always preferred his own company, even as an Eevee. His new human seemed to understand this, being much the same way himself.

Glimmer however, did not. With a huff, she turned and padded back to her place beside the desk, tail in the air.

* * *

"Ta-da!" announced House, pulling a sheet from his Motorbike.

For the second time in as many weeks, Wilson stared in disbelief.

"You got a side-car."

"Mm-hmm."

"For your Pokemon."

"Yup."

"That doesn't seem a little excessive?"

"Cabin doesn't like Pokeballs" House shrugged.

"Bre!" Cabin agreed.

Rusty rolled his eyes, earning himself a small cuff over the head by the Umbreon. Cabin had learned to tolerate the Vulpix's presence since their Masters spent so much time together, but sometimes, the other Pokemon still got on his nerves.

"Oh, look at the time" said House, glancing at his non-existent watch. "Wouldn't want to be late." He climbed on the bike, while Cabin hopped into the side-car. "Oh, don't forget this!" House popped a small helmet on Cabin's head.

"You got it a _helmet _too?" said Wilson incredulously.

The bike zoomed off down the street.

"Bye, Wilson!"


End file.
